Times in the CID Team
by nkaul12321
Summary: This is the prequel of Life and Times of the CID Team. But with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Today was the first day in the CID Team. I wasn't too sure how my coming into the team would be taken by all of them specially by my brother. Because of his memory loss he did not remember me. I did not want him to remember me, this was because of the fact that he had no time for me in his life. He knew I existed. Our mother had died shortly after his accident. That phase has been a tough phase in our life dad's death, bhai's accident, then his memory loss and finally ma's death.

Even though he had given me money for my education and other necessities of my life, he had never seen me. So far, in my police career I had made it through without anyone knowing our connection. There had been two reasons for this. The first reason was the fact that I had been a child genius meaning that I had finished my education at 14 and also this meant that I could legally start working at that age. By the time I reached 18, I worked as a forensic assistant for the Goan police. The second reason was that when I turned 18 I changed my name legally and also on all my certificates.

This fact had ensured that he couldn't trace me and I knew he wouldn't. I had sent him a letter on my 14th birthday. This letter had informed him that I had officially finished my education. He had known about my IQ level and also the fact that I would no longer need his money. I had also stated in that letter that I wanted to meet him and become a family. I wanted to have some memories of him. But his response had been very hurtful, he did not want to see me. Also, he was not aware of the fact that I had changed my name to NIKHITA KAUL. As far as Abhilasha was concerned, she had died on an underground mission for the police while her partner Nikhita Kaul had survived. When I was 18, I had joined C.I.D Undercover under Sachin. My brother was The Senior Inspector Abhijeet in CID and that was where I was headed, but there was a flaw he knew I was Abhilasha's partner but not that I was Abhilasha. I was scared of the fact that he would recognize me but the only fact which would cool my nerves was the fact that he had never met nor did he know about about his sister. After all of this I loved my brother and I was proud of the fact that I was following my brother's footstep's in becoming a good CID officer. Even as I was growing up I couldn't understand why my brother acted like the way he did. But once I had gotten into medical I could understand a bit about his reactions and his feelings. He felt as if he was the murderer of his mother and also he felt that it was his fault that I was an orphan. But I knew that I would have to work towards that behavior of his. Dr. Salunke already knew the truth about me. I had planned to gift him the engagement ring set I had bought for him from my first salary. The back up story for that would be that Abhi wanted it to be given to him. Abhi wanted him and the girl he loved to get engaged using these rings. I wanted to see him settled. He was the only family I was left.

With these thoughts finally settled I entered the CID Bureau office to hand my letter to ACP Pradyuman and take my badge from him. I was going to not only be an officer but also work under Dr. Salunke in the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: My Entry**

I had finally given my letter to ACP sir and I had also gotten my badge from him. Since the team hadn't arrived yet, I headed over to the forensic department to meet my favorite doc.

When I reached the lab he was so busy doing some tests that he did not even see me entering. I motioned to Tarika to not speak, and then "Hi doc!". After that the way he jumped was classic and he started running after me in the entire lab. What I did not know was that when I was shouting "Hi doc!" the entire CID team had entered the lab. This scene had made everybody laugh as I was the first person who had made Dr. Salunke act this way and run around his lab. He was shouting "Kiddo, you need to give your blood to me for our record. Stop running! Just because I wanted you to come and work with me does not give you the free run of the lab". Unmindful of the fact that I had taken my brother as a cover I told him that not only was I working as his deputy in charge of the lab I was also working as a field agent under ACP Sir as an Inspector on the same level as Sachin. This would have made me on the third level. The first level being ACP sir, the second level being Abhijeet bhai and Daya. Sachin, Freddy and me made the third level. The fourth level being Vivek and Kajal. Bringing the last level up were Nikhil the and Purvi.

That moment was when I realized what was happening. I then proceeded to introduce myself to them. During the introduction doc had taken my blood. After the introduction was over, I remembered the gift. "Abhijeet sir, Abhi had bought this gift for you from her first salary. Before she died she had given this gift to me. It was her last wish before dying that whenever you decide to get married she wanted you to use these rings. I also have a letter from her for Daya sir and you. There is one also for you ACP Sir. I am sure Sachin will agree with me on the fact that all of us in Undercover had letters written out to family members. These letters are to be handed out to the people in case of death. Abhi had this on time delay. She has left two more gifts in her will. One gift is for Abhijeet sir and one for Daya sir, this gift has to be shown only to the people for whom this gift is and that too individually. Sorry, but this is in the will". To this Abhijeet asked me "What did she look like? Did she ever mention me? What were her favorite things? Can you tell me about her?". Before I could think I replied "She was literally my twin. Even our looks were similar, when we were younger it was tough differentiating us. Both of us had similar tastes. I am so used to calling you Abhi bhai. The reason why I call Abhilasha, Abhi was the fact that this was the only similarity she knew she had with you. She never knew much about you, but she loved you intensely. Since both of us were orphans, we treated each other as sisters. Therefore, you became my brother also. Something happened in that mission which caused me to take on the name Nikhita Kaul. But I can tell you this Abhilasha and me were two bodies one soul. I sometimes wonder whether the bullet was supposed to kill Abhilasha so that Nikhita would come to be or whether it was supposed to kill me so that she would come to be."

"I am confused!" was for a change Daya's answer. I replied by saying "You'll understand later. I hope I can show you your gifts if we don't get a case today." To this Abhijeet replied "Yes Please! I want to see all of the gifts and things my sister had. I wish I had not let all of my ego problems come into our relation. I just wish she was alive." I answered that "There are times when even I wish she was alive. But life isn't fair always. The only thing I can tell you today is that she loved you a lot. Her world started with you and ended with you. She was in love with someone, but she wanted you to accept the guy first. One more thing, I'll hand over all the things I had of her to you. There are her diaries she started writing through the ages 6 till 18. The last entry in the last diary is the one she wrote 2 hours before her death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Interruption**

While we were making plans for the individual visits to see the gifts, ACP sir came in saying that we have a new case. All three of us were a bit upset that we would not be able to go for our planned outing, but for us first came our country and then came our family. Besides, this way I could get to spend some time alone with Abhijeet bhai and Daya separately. Though those two considered each other brothers, I did not think so. This was so because I never knew much about either of them. The amount I knew was what the rumor mill in the police department knew,in others words only about their work. I wanted to know more about them – how they were as people, their favorites, their love lives (specially Abhijeet bhai), in short everything. But for now the case, and I wanted to take life as it came. I knew for a fact that Abhijeet bhai would treat me as a sister, he had already lost Abhilasha and he would not want to loose another one. Specially the one who knew Abhilasha so well.

The case was about a girl who was found dead near the CST Railway Station. After taking the evidences from the site, I took the body to Dr. Salunke. I would be helping in the initial postmortem for this case, for some reason I felt that more bodies would be dropping and three people were better than two. We had just finished the postmortem when two more bodies were uncovered. Sachin and Vivek had gotten both the bodies to the lab. Though I was happy to sit this case out, but this postmortem would be tough. "Tarika help Doc. I'll manage on my own with the other body. But whatever solutions you make, just make them double. Another thing, keep the instruments in between the stretchers. This way it will be easier for both of us work, can you start with the solutions."

Abhijeet bhai had come in some time later with ACP sir and Daya. The moment they entered the room, I commented without looking up and continuing with the postmortem as if it was the most normal thing in the world "Are you sure you are detectives? The three of you make a lot of noise. We have finished the first body's postmortem, the report is on the desk. Give us 5 minutes, we will finish with these bodies". "How did you come to know it's us?" Abhijeet bhai asked.

To this I replied "mon cher frère, je vous aime trop pour ne pas connaître you. i peut reconnaître vos traces et de votre rythme cardiaque." All of them were confused and to this Daya asked "What? Meaning?" " It's a foreign language song, I heard it once and it stuck to my mind. I never got to know either it's language or it's meaning. And done! I won! I finished before you did Doc. You even had help Doc, but still I won. I get a chocolate. Yippee. My usual? I love you, Doc.". For this my Abhijeet bhai told me "Kiddo, I think you are the only person who can get away by acting this way. If we act like this, Dr. Salunke fights with us and tells us that he will through us out. I would have professed my love for you for this behavior but I love Dr. Tarika, so I won't." "That's because Doc loves me more. Besides Bhai,when you two love each other then why don't you two get officially engaged with Abhilasha's rings. I mean she bought it for that reason too. Besides it's her birthday today, don't you think it's a good date to do so."

"F..F..F..F..Fine! I'll get engaged to her today. I am ready for it, but will Dr. Salunke agree for it? Will her parents?" was my dear brother's reply. "He'll agree to it for me, but you'll have to take care of her for all of us. Her parents have agreed to it. Doc and me went to her place the day before I came here, they agreed to get the two of you married. You just need to propose to her. I work fast, don't you agree? Go on!"

"Here? In the Forensic Lab?" "Yes!" "No!" "Do it! Or else I'll ask Daya for those two to get married. I am telling you. I am your sister, I am as stubborn as you are. I can be as stubborn as you are. Abhilasha was the worst, to win a discussion with her you needed to get as stubborn as her. It's up to you. Think about it."

"Tarika, marry me?" "Y..Y..Yes!Yes! I'll marry you." "See! It was this easy. You were scared of her rejection. You are a C.I.D officer, and you are scared of a female. Huh!"

"The next time I need everybody to agree to my plan, I'll just ask Nikhita. She is the only person to get everybody to agree to the plan." was the ever intelligent Freddy's reply.

"I am also done with the postmortem, now can we tell you what we found in the bodies. We finished fast enough today and this girl can go with you. I don't want an inferior complex. All three of them were killed in the same way, first with poison and then with bullets to the head. I mean wasn't the poison enough, it would have killed them in 30 seconds to 1 minute. That poison is already strong, but not produced everywhere. Nikhita has asked for the list of the places, it will be faxed within the hour to ACP's fax machine. Take this girl with you, she's a menace if she has no work to do. Classic example of an empty mind is a devil's workshop. Last night, she set up back to back messages to be sent to me after every 10 minutes on some site. Trust me it was bad! It started at 7 pm till 5 am this morning, this was just because of the fact that I refused to help her with a project. Don't ever mess with her, she's a wild cat. So many years of her teenage years in C.I.D Undercovers, has made her very devious." was Doc's answer.

"It will be good to have her in our team then. She'll be a good addition to our team. Did you come to know who these people are by their DNA test?" asked ACP sir. "Yes! First, all three of them are a family – father, mother and daughter. Next, I had searched for them in our database, the printouts are in the file in your hand. I had attached it after the report of the first female." was my reply. "Thank you! Now, Daya take this devil with you to find out about them, all details. Leave nothing about them. Abhijeet, go with them. Freddy, Vivek, and Purvi get me their mobile, car and other details. Sachin, Kajal, and Nikhil go and search their house. The address is in this file. Meet me in the bureau after you all find something useful." commanded the ACP.

After everyone left he turned to ask Salunke "What are you hiding from all of us? I saw you look between Abhijeet and Nikhita. What's wrong? I have never seen you worried. When I sent Abhijeet with Daya and Nikhita you went pale. Please!" "Nikhita is Abhilasha. Abhijeet in his last letter to her had written that she is as good as dead to him. That is why all these years I never liked him. She does not want him to know who she is. Only Tarika and me know this. Nikhita is one of her aliases which she can use. Remember when we first met Sachin. He had used one of his aliases. The same is true for her. Abhi used this name as she is on a mission here. She knows who caused Abhijeet's memory loss. It is one of her last mission's for the Undercovers. Only the three of us can know about it. As far as the DCP is concerned, I think you will be pleased to know that she is your boss. She is the co DCP. The DCP is no longer responsible for CID. He is on probation. She showed CP sir a video tape and a live action of his behavior towards CID. She was an ACP already, now she is our boss. You can't tell Abhijeet till all this is over. She'll tell him herself. Even though I don't approve of this thing but she wants you to make sure that at all times those three are together. Just promise me this, please!" confessed Doc pleadingly. "Fine! I won't tell him anything. But I am happy that he has some family left. He took the blame of his mother's death on himself. He never got over it. He still has that guilt in him. At least, she'll cure him of that. By the way what did she say earlier? Do you know what that means?" asked ACP sir. "Yes! I know what she meant. "_mon cher frère, je vous aime trop pour ne pas connaître you. i peut reconnaître vos traces et de votre rythme cardiaque._" means "_my dearest sibling i love you way too much to not know about you. i can recognize your footsteps and your heartbeat._". This phrase is in french. She was waiting to say it today, she won another bet. Why do I even bet on things with her. I mean she wins every single bet."

The ACP left the forensic lab wondering what him and his team would see him in the coming days, specially with Abhijeet and his sister working with him. He wasn't sure how everything would turn out. After this case was over he would go to Abhilasha personally and tell her that Daya and him would help her in her mission. He would do any thing for the kids working under him, but Abhijeet, Daya and now Abhilasha too were orphans. Due to the fact that those two were orphans, they had become his sons in all but blood and law. The rest of them had parents but not those two, but seeing as one of his son's sister had come she too became his daughter. Abhilasha would be a very welcome addition to her family, but if she solved the mystery revolving around Abhijeet's memory then she would have the same rights to him as his sons, even more if he was truthful. Daya would have to be told this secret too, but he hoped that he would be able to tell him. His thought process was interrupted by his phone alerting him to a new message which said, "Sir, don't worry. I'll tell Daya on my own. This is my case,but no one else. I know everybody will be upset but let me handle them. Abhilasha or Nikhita, whichever you prefer."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Case and My Musings**

It had taken 4 days to finish the case of the dead family with us getting a total of 15 hours of sleep. It had turned out to be the servant killing the family in the fit of rage. I never wanted to become an officer. I wanted to be like the other girls my age, but sometimes your family's fate decides your future for you. I loved the sneakiness, the mystery, everything about my old job. I got to lead lives which I knew I wouldn't be able to if I had been a normal working women. I used to sometimes wonder about my brother while working those cases, how would he react when he would get my "PACKAGE" or should I say my things. Every undercover agent had to choose a living relative or a friend to whom he/she would leave his/her things to. My sole survivor was my brother to whom my money, my flat, and my car would go to but I had made my will in such a way that my entire wardrobe which included my clothes, accessories, shoes, etc would go to Tarika. I was a big shopaholic, even if I was on an undercover assignment I would buy things for myself. I mean most of my expenses during cases were covered by the government. Only my personal expenses were done by me like the clothes and accessories I bought for myself. Between two cases I would only take a day's break and once I was well rested I would go for the next case.

While I was working for the Goan police I was staying in the working women hostel. The government forensic department was not the only place I was working, but it was the first on my day's list and then in an hospital. For the first four years I had literally worked like a donkey, I had double incomes and appropriate taxes. By the time I was in Undercovers I was used to multitasking. Before I had joined Undercovers, I had bought my flat in Mumbai with the money I had saved up. While working undercover, it was the same. I had the money but no time to spend it. Between two cases I would only take 8 to 10 hours to rest before I would start with the next case. Because of this I had given my house up for rent but Doc would take care of the flat and rent. My life was grounded because of him. In the past 5 years I had changed a lot, my life had new goals, new preferences, and everything new.

I wanted a new life with my dearest brother having a huge part in it. The last 5 years had taught me a lot. 5 years back I had bitterness in my life, bitterness towards my brother and towards the entire CID team. But my new life was different, I was going to have a family.

But my new life would be dependent on how well would I be able to uncover the person responsible for Abhijeet bhai's memory loss. I had gotten hold of all the proof I would need to put the guilty party in jail but I wanted the truth to be revealed in front of the entire team. This thought had got me plotting. Even though a copy of the proofs had been given to the head of police department(CP) I still had to tie many ends. Loose ends like the motive of the memory loss, what had my brother seen or heard that had made strike him like that.

From whatever I had gathered, the group of people had covered their tracks well, very well if I had to be honest. But they had made a mistake, a money trail which first started on the day bhai had been attacked. A pin in the haystack can lead to many answers. That money trail had been my trail. I had spent many months from my last 5 years on this case that's why I had reached the conclusion. I was now plotting for the final showdown, the showdown which would be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Unveiling of the Truth**

I was now a very welcome part of the team, but more so with ACP Sir, Abhijeet bhai and Daya. I had shown the flats I had bought to Abhijeet bhai and Daya separately, and I had told them the conditions under which they can be used. The day I had shown Daya his flat, I had told him the truth. To say he had been angry was an understatement, but once I explained everything to him, he agreed to help me. The three of us were now plotting and planning about how to bring about the final showdown. I had to say that ACP Sir and Daya were both very devious, the ideas which they gave were very good, but one of them was to be selected. Fortunately for us, all three of us had liked one of the scenarios. If we went according to our plans, then in the next 48 hours we would have all of them arrested and convicted in the next 2 months.

**60 hours later:**

I was holding a press conference a CID headquarters. This press conference was "officially" to speak to the press about the change in the in-charge of the CID team from that wretched DCP Chitrole to a new man. I hope all goes well. It was no easy task to get all the information on DCP Chitrole and connect him to Abhi bhai's case. I was nervous, nervous because of the fact that if everything went right then a lot would change. Freedom from DCP Chitrole, freedom from my alter ego and some lies from me. We already had called for a committee of the senior most officials in Crime branch and CBI. They had already arrested DCP Chitrole and were planning to hang him after the press conference. His list of crime were too long to be listed, plus we were making him an example out of him. This would ensure that nobody else would stray like him. I felt bad about the fact that his career had been the best of them all, but his decisions as of late had cost him not only his life but also made him the most hated officer as of date.

**2 hours later:**

The conference had been tiring but I hoped I would get sleep in the next 10 hours, but I knew I wouldn't. I had to tell my brother the truth. I owed it to him.

After we were over I took Abhi bhai aside and told him I wanted to talk to him about Abhilasha. Bhai started questioning me about why,what, and the likes. I replied back saying that she was alive and then I cut m hand with my pocket knife. The blood which trickled out was collected by me in a small bottle with a lid. Giving him that bottle of blood, I sent him to my favorite doc and told him to cross check it with his DNA. While he was going to Dr. Salunke with a shocked and confused look, I also told him to ask Doc if we were related. I knew this was the only way for him to believe me. I had already forewarned Doc, ACP sir and Daya.

While bhai was waiting for the results I had sent him a message saying that I will meet him at his place directly after he gets the results and after this we will directly meet at his place. I knew it would be soon when my truth will be out in the open. I was nervous and anxious. I did not know he would react, he wasn't as short tempered as Daya but he had a temper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: More Truths And Plannings**

To say Abhi bhai was shocked when Doc told him the truth was an understatement. ACP Sir and Daya had also come there, to "SUPPORT" him. But in fact they had come there to make him see things clearly, and cool his anger.

**90 minutes later:**

I received a text from Daya saying he had left the Forensic Lab and was headed home, to meet me. I started to make tea knowing fully well that bhai would reach home in 15 to 20 minutes. The only way to make him listen was by making him tea and his favorite snacks. The snacks were already done but only tea was left. I knew I was trying to cool him down further by buttering him.

**20 minutes later:**

As the door bell rang, I made his cook open the door. The door had just opened when I heard my brother shouting for me. I replied back saying "Bhai, get seated on the table. This discussion is something that will take a lot of time, and I will prefer to have something in my stomach than not." I was stunned to see that he sat without any discussion, plus he was calm. The moment I sat down, the first thing he told me was "We are going to get your things from your flat to my place, also you can either put that flat on rent or sell it. But I won't have my sister living separate and so far from me. I have already lost you once, I don't want to loose you again, I know I was wrong in treating you the way I did. I am sorry. I can understand your reasons for not telling me anything, but I sort of had my doubts when I first met you. By the way we have an off tomorrow. Do you know I am happy that I have you on my side? I now have someone with me to tease Dr. Salunke and how did you know him since before joining the CID team. I mean was he your team's forensic expert too?"

I was shocked when I heard his speech, but once he finished I hugged him so tight and when we separated, I realized I was crying. "Thank you bhai. First, yes I will move in here. As a matter of fact, I already have gotten all my stuff here. I have finalized the rent stuff with a party and Doc helped in it too. Secondly, yes I know we have a holiday for the next three days. Three, Doc and I first met when you had come to Goa some 5 years back for a case. And third, why don't we sleep for some time? When we wake up we can talk more about each other. What say?" Thankfully my brother responded in positive to my suggestion. The talk would be interesting in the least.

**12 hours later:**

I managed to get a 10 hour sleep, whereas my brother had slept for an another hour and a half. By the time he was up and ready, I had not only gotten ready but I had also gotten hot breakfast ready. I was really happy today. After a really long time I had woken up refreshed, happy excited. When bhai finally came down for breakfast I hugged him and said "Good morning bhai! Sit, I'll just get breakfast on the table." Before I could move any further, bhai stopped me and said "I'll help. I am not a guest in the house, plus this way we can spend some more time together and get to know my kid sister really well." As we settled down and started our breakfast bhai remembered that I liked someone. When he asked me this I replied "let me come to know what he feels about me, I will come to you and pester you till you don't get us married. Okay?". This way both of us continued talking the entire day, cooking together, eating together. We would only stop if one of us had to respond to nature's call or to have water never realizing how much we were bonding. Finally at dinner we realized we both had been talking the entire day, we decided to take a walk and chat some more.

After our walk we headed to our respective beds, the promise of catching up the next day still hung in the air. Both of us knew about us knew about the other one's career, but not about our personal lives.

As the weekend rolled out, and Monday began the two of us had come to know a lot about the other. We had not only become best friends but the brother sister bond was easily detected by others. The first question our cook raised was if I was his sister. She had been working with bhai for 10 years know. When Abhi bhai told her that I was his real sister and I had been in Goa till now and that I would be living with them, she became very happy and said "Finally I have a daughter to spoil".

Both of us decided to take the same vehicle to work, it made no point in going separately as we both were going to the same place. We had reached first, and since we did not have a new case both of us decided to start with the paper work. By the time the others came both of us had finished with our paper work and I was telling him about my message prank on Doc. ACP sir and Daya had told others the truth. But on seeing us laughing like idiots and bhai telling me that if you have to play a prank like that on him again, he wanted in on it.

Everyone was happy to see that both of us had bonded so well. The rest of the team did not want the two of us to have a fight because of this issue, specially when both of us had gotten the other back. Neither did the two of us. Even though bhai's reaction was different from what I had expected but it was the one I had been wishing for.

As the days passed, the two of us had become very close to each other. It felt as if we had been together our whole lives. This did not mean we separated ourselves from others, in fact he had also told me everything about the team.

**2 months later:**

One night while returning home from another successful case, bhai asked me a very shocking question. "Abhi, are you in love with Daya? If yes, then since when?" "Since the day I had helped Doc for your Goa case, and please don't tell him anything. I don't think he will accept me and my love so soon and that too without a fight. I am not even sure whether he loves me or not. He won't tell ACP Sir or you anything about this. Can you discuss the love story of a girl with her father or her brother? I think he will only with Doc, but not anyone in the team." To this bhai replied "I know for a fact that he loves you too. We have worked together since the starting of our careers. Don't worry, he will tell you this soon. By the way, we have to plan my marriage. The functions, venue, guest list, everything. I don't even know what all we need to do, I am nervous." "Bhai, I have everything done. I have been planning with ACP sir and Daya whenever we had the time to. We even included Tarika and her family in this planning. The venues are our homes. The wedding is planned to occur over two days and on a weekend. The next day, Tarika will be going to register the marriage in the court and I will be accompanying her. Doc is going to help Tarika and her family while the rest of the CID team will be stationed at our place and will be helping us. We have to only set a date for your marriage and fix the caterers. The guest list is in process of getting over. Tarika's family has finished their list, we are going over ours once more. The wedding card will be chosen once the date has been selected. We will choose the one which liked by both of us and you. By the way we have decided to wed you off in 2 weeks, followed by honeymoon. Your honeymoon will be from Tuesday morning till Saturday night. The two of you will be rejoining work on the following Monday.". As I was informing him this my phone beeped, informing me about a new message from Daya. He was informing me of the finalization of the caterers and I replied back informing him of the finalization of the marriage and honeymoon dates. When I looked at my brother, he seemed to be in shock at the fact that we all had planned his marriage and not forgotten it like he had been thinking.

"Let's go in bhai! We need to select a wedding card, Tarika and his family will be coming over in an hour with the wedding cards and the printing guy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Wedding and The Unexpected**

For the past two weeks we had been working on a new high profile case. Due to this we were worried that the wedding would have to be pushed forward, but we managed to finish the case late on Thursday night. The entire CID team had been given an off till Tuesday morning. The entire team was relieved, specially Abhi bhai, Tarika, and me. The next four days were going to be hectic, all of us knew that. Due to this all of us decided to have dinner followed by some sleep, and then meet at our place at 10 am for breakfast followed by starting the decorations and over last minute details and decisions of the functions for the wedding.

**Friday, 9 am:**

Both bhai and me had gotten ready by 9, and both us could be seen in the kitchen cooking up a storm or in other words a breakfast for 14 people. The final preparations for the marriage were to start after breakfast and both of us were nervous and anxious. The main reason for our nervousness was the fact that both of us were orphans. Neither of us had any family other than each other, mostly because of the fact that Abhijeet did not remember his life before his memory loss. I did not know about any other family members because of my mother's death shortly after my birth.

An hour later the entire team arrived. In addition, to the team there 3 more people – Freddy's wife, Purvi's father, and Kajal's brother. All of us dug into the breakfast and then I set most of them to work. I had ACP Sir supervising some of the work done by the people other than the team and sir's additional work was to keep an eye on my brother.

**Monday Evening:**

Finally the marriage was over. It had been a hectic weekend. Tarika and Abhijeet went to the court at 2pm and had their marriage registered. Both wanted a honeymoon in India, basically because of the fact that both had a demanding job hence the decision. While they were having dinner Daya took Abhijeet aside and asks "Where is Abhi staying for the week? Will she be staying alone at your place? I don't want her to stay alone". Abhijeet looked at him and smiled. On asked by Daya the reason for his smile he replied back saying " I wanted to ask you a favor. I was wondering if she could stay with you till next Monday morning? She will go with me directly from office on Monday after work. She likes you, and not in a brotherly or a friend sort of a way." To this Daya gave a mixture of relieved and happy smile saying he would be happy to house her for the week and he was planning to ask her out and talk about it this week. While leaving Abhijeet mentioned to Tarika and Abhilasha about Daya's offer and his acceptance towards it.

**(Tarika's POV)**

While Abhijeet was informing us of Abhilasha's living arrangement, I saw that Abhijeet and Abhilasha both exchanged a look. Abhijeet looked as if he had manipulated Daya into it while Abhilasha looked as if she had gotten a priceless gift and looked very happy. Suddenly out of nowhere I asked Abhilasha "You love Daya. Don't you? And don't deny it. I have seen it in your eyes. You look at him the same way as I looked at my dearest husband, also you seem worried about him as much as you do about your brother." To this her reply was "Yes! I do. Bhai, you did not scare him off?". "No! I did not kiddo. Plus I think when I come back I will have a nice surprise, I am sure. By the way he is going to pick you up tomorrow morning from home. We will lock up home behind us and take the keys with us. Take care of each other, I know that goes without saying."

**Tuesday Morning:**

Next Morning Daya came to pick me at 7:30 am. On asking why, his reply is " I want to talk to you before going to office". He parks the car in his usual spot in headquarters parking lot and we head to the park right opposite the office building. Once we get seated in a bench he pops me a question which I was expecting least of all, specially so soon, "Abhilasha, I love you. I also know that you love me too. Will you be my girlfriend? Please don't say no to me. I want to give it a try. I want to finally settle down...". Before he could blabber any more, I just placed my hand on his mouth and said "At least, give me a moment to respond. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. But let others figure it out on their own. Lets give them a shock when they come to know. What say?". After agree to this, we both got talking and after some time I saw the watch and shrieked "IT'S 8:57! WE NEED TO REACH UPSTAIRS IN 3 MINUTES. LET'S RUN!".

When we reached office we were shocked to see that no one had reached office till that time. We had just managed to regain our breath when the rest of the team entered. "Abhilasha, the house must seem empty after 4 days of complete chaos. You are going to be alone for the next one week." was ACP sir's query on seeing me. "She's staying with me for the rest of the week, Abhijeet has already left the luggage at my place. They have already left for their honeymoon. They are to go in their own car." None of the team members looked shocked about this development, mostly because of the fact that since bhai and Daya were very good friends more like brothers, thus it would be a common sight to see the three of us together. Even when we would get any day off, the three of us and Tarika would hang out together. While the engaged couple would be talking to one another and spending time with each other, Daya and me would get to spend time together. The fact that my love for Daya grew ever more was due to these times we spent together.

All of us then sat down to complete the pending paperwork. We had just finished the paperwork, when we had a new case. This was definitely a mood breaker, I was so happy about Bhai's wedding and this case just made me sad. This case was about a kidnapping. What I did not get was why people did these kind of things – kidnappings, killing others, and the likes of these kinds of things.

Since the phone call, I had a feeling that not only will my love for the "lock breaker" become evident to the entire team and him, but it will be tested too. I just hoped nothing would happen to him. I was nervous and unsettled for a reason unknown to me. Let him and our relation be safe forever and let us be together till our last breath...


	8. Chapter 8

I have replaced the author's note. The new chapter's up in it's place. I hope everyone realizes this? Guy's reviews please. Is it up to my standards? Or not?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Truth is Out...**

When the call had come out, my facial expression must have looked hurt because Daya asked me if everything was alright. I told him my fears and he smiled back saying let's see how good a woman's intuition is. Also, whatever is to happen will happen, don't worry too much.

**On Saturday:**

After working on the case non stop, we finally hit the jackpot with the leads, motive, reason, and the final hiding place. All that was left in the case was getting the kidnapped couple back. But it was here where my intuition was going to come true. Daya was shot at by one of the kidnappers, and in retaliation I shot at the offending kidnapper successfully. In the next 2 minutes everything was over. Luckily for Daya and me the bullet had just passed by him, only injuring him but not entering his body. This would make it easier and faster for him to heal. While we were being taken to the hospital by Freddy and Vivek, I reminded Daya that one part of my intuition had come out in the open and that the other part was about to happen. As soon as I finished speaking, both Freddy and Vivek asked what were we talking about. My reply to this was "I had a feeling that one of us was going to get injured, that's it."

After we reached the hospital, I sent Daya with Freddy and Vivek while I filled his forms and signed them. After the forms were done, I headed towards the three of them. I knew Freddy had worked out the truth and so had ACP sir and Sachin. The smiles and all those looks which passed between us had been seen by them. The moment we would get out of the hospital and get Daya settled at his place, the questioning was going to start.

By 6 pm on Saturday evening, he was released. The injury had been a minor one, but the doctor had requested that someone should be taking care of him and that too at least for a week. I promised the doctor that I would be staying at his place for the next week and would take care of him, before he could say anything else I cut him off by saying that I knew how to take care of my boyfriend and I would not take a no from him. This got Freddy laughing and Vivek to get shocked, it was then that Freddy commented that Daya was as whipped as him. Both Daya and me, started laughing at this. I replied back saying that Daya would never become as whipped him, but before I could say further Daya comments that he would happily become his wife's servant but only if I would marry him. Neither of us knew that while we were trying to flirt Doc had come and had heard the entire exchange. Before either of us could comment he said "Kiddo, you must really hate me. I know owe Abhijeet 500rs, I had made a bet with him. I had said that you two would take at least a month more to get together, and he had said you two would get together before he came back". My reply to him was "technically neither of you won. He proposed even before bhai left for his honeymoon to Kerala". Before this topic could go further my phone started ringing, it turned out to be my brother "Hi bhai! Yes I am fine, Daya's injury has been taken care of too. When you come back can he come to stay with us till next Saturday, the Doctor has asked me to make sure that he rests properly and to also see to it that he takes his medicines on time. Please, please , please can Daya stay with us?". Two minutes later, my squeal of delight told everyone that he had agreed.

**Sunday Morning, Daya's house, 10am:**

After breakfast both of us got down to talking, even though we worked together we still had to work a lot on our relationship. It was not even a week old, plus both of us wanted to spend the rest of our lives with each other, also both of us had craved for a family. Even though we had a family in the team and I also had my brother, but both of us wanted to start our own family. Somewhere deep down, both of us wanted to make this work between us. We already had the unanimous support of our family, and both of us already had the feeling that very soon we both would get married, that we both were right for each other. Like when I had moved in with bhai, the same happened with Daya and me. Both of us talked the entire day till we did not fall asleep. After dinner, both of us had fallen asleep in Daya's room, neither of us would realize this. At least not till we woke up in the morning.

**Monday Morning:**

We had told Freddy and Vivek that both of us wanted to let the rest of the team to figure out on their own about Daya and me, even ACP sir and Doc had agreed. Both of us were behaving like would any other day, but more friendly. Since yesterday's talk both of us had come to know quite a lot about the other. I was happy to have someone in my life. When bhai came, I was the first one(with Daya of course) to greet him. When he saw the two of us he just raised an eyebrow questioningly at me to which I just smiled. Two could play hide and seek, but I knew for a fact that Freddy would be the one to tell my bhai but I hoped it would not be today. But my prayers were short lived, as soon ad Freddy saw my brother he said "Sir, congratulations once again. But this time not only for your marriage but also for Nikhita... I mean Abhilasha". This statement proved to my brother that the inevitable had happened. He hugged Daya and said "Welcome to the family. Yes, Daya is my new brother in law. My family is bigger now, the only three things missing are your marriage, and then both of us having kids. Then my family will be complete. Come on, we need to go to the lab I have to collect 500 rs each from Dr. Salunke, Tarika, Sachin, and Vivek. They should have known that Daya never hides anything from me". "By the way, Daya will not be going to do any physical work till his injury has been healed and I will be staying with him. Both of us will be working out of forensic lab, and if we are not wanted there, then we will be in C.I.D bureau" was my comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The Case After The Ending or Is It Before...**

The new case was about a person found in a very bad shape at our doorstep. According to him, his family had been kidnapped. For some reason I was happy that for this case Daya and me would not spend this case in the lab. When my brother saw my smile, he said "You are happy because you get time to spend time with the person you love. Don't think for a moment that you are being selfish, it's love. I felt the same with Tarika. Whenever we spent time together, I would feel happy and relieved with the fact that I finally got some time with her".

**(ACP POV)**

While we were on this case, I saw a new side of two of my kids – Daya and Abhilasha. I had never known that Daya could be so carefree, Abhilasha definitely got the hidden side of his out in the working. It was a good thing that I had these two working from the bureau. Those two were talented, Daya had experience while Abhilasha had knowledge of almost everything, and a genius on top of it. In addition to CID she was a consultant to many companies, visiting faculty to many colleges and also a practicing Surgeon. I did not know how she managed all of this, but none of her positions suffered.

**(My POV)**

I had not informed anyone that I had left consultancy and being a visiting faculty at colleges. But I had not left my practice, I was not even going to. I was and would be able to perfectly manage all three roles well – forensic expert, Surgeon, and being a detective. I was the family doctor for the entire CID team and their respective families. I was also practicing at the local hospital.

The case took the entire week to be solved. The kidnappers had been smart, but like all criminals they had made a mistake. With great difficulty I managed to keep Daya away from the crime scene.

At the end of the case I had dragged Daya again to hospital, luckily he was cleared by the doctor. I was happiest, and there were two reasons for it. The first was that the case was finally closed (each closed case was a happy occasion for it), and the second being that we had after a long time we had a weekend to ourselves. I would finally have the weekend with my family and Daya.

I was finally going home after two weeks and for the first time in my life instead of being nervous I was scared. Also a small part of my heart had doubts, the first that that where was this relationship headed and the second being, was he ready for marriage yet? I knew I was. What I did not know yet was Daya was already planning to propose me.


End file.
